The Tempest
by Lord Tangent
Summary: For reasons unknown, Uzumaki Naruto trained outside Konoha. He's a bit...different than one would expect. AU. I picked this back up, and I'm fixing it up, too.
1. Homecoming

The Tempest

In a bizarre twist of events seven years before the Naruto gains nea infinite levels of chakra. Watch as the worls tries to weather the storm known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A boy, sitting in a large tree, gazed upon a town from above. The town was Konoha, and the boy was Uzumaki Naruto. He then took a note in a small note book, putting it way in a small pack. Then he began leaping through the trees at a high speed, arriving at the main gates in about five seconds. He showed the guards his passport, and then disappeared again in a flash. He reappared again in front of the ninja academy. He walked into the door, and walked into the door he'd been told to enter in a letter he'd received.

He took a seat next to a cute girl with white eyes he'd never met before. "Hey, I'm new. Today's the final exam, right?" He asked her, calmly.

"Umm...yes, it i-is..." she replied, barely audible.

"Thanks."

...pause...

"Okay now it's time for the final exam...it looks like we have a new student. What's your name?" Iruka asked him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I should've come for the test last year, but i got caught in a storm out in the Land of Earth..."

"Oh, yes. We'll have to give you a few extra tests to make sure you've got the skills."

"Makes sense...so what's first?"

"Transformation."

"Could I take the test outside?"

"...No."

"Eh fine. I'm not paying for the floor."

He walked up in front of the class. "What am I turning into?"

"Turn into the Third."

"Okey doke." was Naruto's reply. He did a few hand signs that none of the students recognized as leading to a henge. _**Wood Style Transformation!**_ Roots shot forth from the ground, wrapping around him, and soon he was a splitting image of the Third.

"Now that's a skill you don't see every day," Iruka commented, marking down an A in his book. "Now create at least five clones of yourself."

_**Shadow Clone!**_ He said, creating five of them effortlessly.

"Again, students, most ninja aren't able to use these skills. Based on what we've seen so far, what can we derive form his results?" Iruka asked.

"...He's insanely good at ninjutsu?" Kiba guessed out loud.

"Yes, that's right. So Naruto-san, are you a ninjutsu specialist?" Iruka asked.

"Yup. I also use kenjustu, which is more commonly known as 'I use a sword sometimes'. Specifically a ninjato, a short sword which is good for stealth combat."

"Ok. Now, Ill put you under a genjutsu, and you need to dispell it." The teacher said.

"Sure." the fox-child said. Iruka blazed through a few signs, then Naruto looked a bit funny for a second. His eyes turned red, and slitted. They quickly returned to blue, and he looked at the man.

"So, that was it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, i don't know if you dispelled it."

"Actually, I broke it. by pumping a greater amount of chakra into my eyes. It's a personal technique, called 'Shattering Glass Eye'. It also activates any funny eye-bloodlines the user possesses, or reveals the true form of their eye. Roughly an A-Class Genjutsu, and the only one I can do.

"Ok, A in genjutsu. Time for your taijutsu test. Now we'll go outside."

"Sweet." he said.

The students followed Naruto and Iruka outside.

"Now we'll test you in taijutsu. Remember, no ninjutsu, genjutsu, dojutsu, kenjutsu, or any non-taijutsu skills." Iruka said, leaving the reminder at the end.

Naruto took a slightly wide, kinda low stance, putting his hands in a claw like pose. (Think Tiger Style)

"First, blocking. See how few times you get hit in five minutes. GO!" Iruka said, charging at him.

Iruka threw a punch, only for it to be caught by a clawing hand, then he was pulled in, and Naruto slammed him in the face with a fist, letting go at the exact right moment to send the poor man flying across the field. They students were in awe.

"Block, not a counterattack."

Naruto nodded, and the fight continued. Naruto blocked every single blow, even an elaborate movement.

"And...Time. You scored a 100. Now for the dodging test. First, I'll throw stuff at you, dodge it."

With a nod, the test was on. Naruto did a couple handsigns, and disappeared.

"I said no genjutsu." Iruka said.

"It's onijutsu. Onijutsu are ancient, forbidden techniques utilized by demons. The 'Umbral Cloak' which i used turns my body into a phantasm, thus preventing me from being seen or being hit. Downside is I can't perform any jutsu while this is active, or touch anything."

"Ok, well you pass on a technicality, B "

"Now for attacking. How many times can you hit me in a minute?"

"Can use a support jutsu?"

"No."

"Ok. Can i start?"

"Go ahead."

He moved in, quickly attacking randomly with timing and skill. Iruka couldn't block a single one, they were all surprises.

"So, was that good?" he asked, a bit overstimulated.

"Yes...what style is that, I've never seen it before." the teacher replied.

"Ghost Fist. It's an obscure school, and i don't want to explain the finer points."

"Yeah, you could've been gentler...I think i ruptured my kidneys..."

"You should get that looked at." Naruto replied.

"So, you passed all the tests. You're now a Konoha Genin." Iruka said.

Naruto stood there, then said, "Could I have my headband now?"

Iruka weakly pointed to a table with the headbands before passing out.

dot dot dot...

Iruka woke up in the hospital, on a bed, with a gradebook on his bedstand. He opened it up, and took a look inside. Naruto had administered all of the tests for the other students. _Wow...that was nice of him._

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his apartment. He walked into his kitchen, and put some bread in his toaster. He went to his room, got half dressed, and returned. He quickly devoured his toast, and went back to his room, and pulled a shirt on from his dresser-drawer. He walked by his dresser, and tied the forehead protector to his forehead.

He took a look in the mirror. His hair was pretty messy, but he'd woken up a bit too late to shower. His shirt was orange, with a large navy-blue spiral on the chest. He took a moment to wrap his arms and legs with some fresh bandages, and walked out.

He walked out of his house, ready for the 'explanatory meeting'. He took the first seat he saw, and pulled a book out of his pouch. _Advanced Chakra Theory, Volume IV_. A girl walked up to him. She had pink hair

"Would you mind if I sat there?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." He got up, noticing the person who was next to him. Uchiha Sasuke. The guy who suppssedly had a horde of fangirls. He crouched on the desk, and stared at the emo. _What's so great about him?_ The fan girls had started to horde around the scene.

"What are you doing?" they kept asking. The guy in front of Sasuke turned around, bumping into Naruto.

"Oops, sorry." The boy said.

There were two people, who had their lips connected. Naruto wasn't one of them. He'd done a quick substitution, putting Sakura in his place. All the fangirls were glaring at her. He was glad he'd reacted in time. Otherwise he'd be more screwed then when he fought that serpent. He leaned against the wall, and began to read again. After a few pages, he hadn't heard anyone speak a word, so he decided to take a look up.

They hadn't stopped. Instead, Sasuke and Sakura were waging a tongue war. She'd shifted onto his lap, one of her legs wrapped around his back. He had one hand on her head, and the other was on her butt. Her arms were holding his back with vigor. This went on for a bit more than ten minutes.

"Ahem." Iruka said loudly, and the two broke off, and looked at him.

"As I was going to explain five minutes ago, we're going to put you into teams of three with a jonin sensei…" was all Naruto heard before he pulled out his book.

"Team Seven; Uzumaki Naruto," at this, Naruto looked up.

"…Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

_Yay!_ Inner Sakura thought.

_Nice…_was Sasuke's thought.

_Man, I could go for some ramen right now…_Naruto thought, still angry with himself for only having time for toast. He got back to his book, bored.

"After an hour for lunch, meet back here to meet your respective sensei. Dismissed." Iruka said, taking a much-needed chug of water from the bottle on his desk.


	2. Roof and Ramen

Different

Naruto w/kick-ass ninja skills from the start. AU.

Team 7 was sitting on the roof. There was an awkward silence, then…

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions…" their sensei began.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked, adjusting his position.

"Umm…likes and dislikes…dreams for the future, hobbies…stuff like that. I'd also like to know about your combat skills."

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" the blonde asked, lying down on his back out of boredom.

"Yeah…you look suspicious…" the rosette added.

"Oh? Me…my name is Uchiha Obito. I have the Sharingan, and I'm very skilled with it. I can use Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Water Release. I can use genjutsu, both with and without my Sharingan, and I'm pretty good with taijutsu, also."

They just looked at each other.

"Let's begin, from the right." Obito said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like jutsu, books, art, films, and music. I dislike doing my taxes, being bored, and getting up early. My dream is to live a happy life, and my hobbies are making or learning jutsu, training, and reading. I can use Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Yin, Yang, and Wood Release natures. I also dabble in time-space ninjutsu, I know a few kinds of taijutsu, nintaijutsu and I'm terrible with genjutsu. I also can perform a few onijutsu. I'm a combat specialist."

"Am I next?" Sasuke asked. Seeing a nod, he continued. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I like training, and girls. There are many things I dislike. My dream…well, it's more of a goal…to kill a certain man…I don't really have any hobbies outside of training. I can perform some Fire Release, I'm good with throwing weapons and wire, and my taijutsu is pretty good."

Naruto looked at him, realized that 'a certain man' was Itachi, and just laughed a little inside. _Long way to go…_

"And lastly, the girl…"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…more like love…should I say my dream for the future…?" she began, blushing intensely. "I don't really hate anything…except when someone bakes cookies with raisins in them. My hobby…umm…love, I guess?"

_Fangirls…_Naruto and Obito both had the same thought.

"I...don't have many combat skills, honestly." she added.

"And that's enough of that. We're going to meet again tomorrow morning on training ground 3, at 7 AM, for survival training." Obito said.

"Sounds fun." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't eat breakfast. You'll probably lose it anyway." Obito said, taking a look at a bird flying overhead.

The Team Seven genin were sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. They were each quietly eating a bowl of ramen,and discussing things.

"So, Naruto,why weren't you at the ninja academy?" Sakura asked.

"It was just easier for me to train in the outside world than in Konoha, I've got a learning disorder. I got taught some foreign jutsu, and I have a few allies in a couple villages."

"Are any of them fire jutsu? I'd love to expand my arsenal." Sasuke interjected. (A/N: I LOOOVE the word interject.)

"I've made some up. It's not that heard really, but imagine a shape, configure the signs to that shape, put in some chakra, and you've got a fire jutsu. Seriously, I've got hundreds."

"Wow, I never knew fire was so simple."

"So, Naruto, do you know anything that I could do?"

"You seem like a booksmart person. Do you know what your affinity is? Sasuke's is fire, and mine was wind by birth, athough I can perform any elemental jutsu, along with Wood Release."

"Not a clue..."

"Here, take a card," He said, pulling a deck of blank cards from his pouch. "Now focus your chakra into the card. This card will react and reveal what your chakra type is."

She did, and soon the card turned to dust.

"Ok, you're an earth type. Earth style is mostly defensive, or supplementary. I'll show you some stuff next time we're training. In the meantime, read up on famous earth users, jutsu, etcetera."

"...Well that would balance out the team. You and Sasuke-kun are more offensive."

"Yeah, hopefully you can learn some stuff.

And so they got back to the rameny goodness, parted ways for the night, and Sasuke walked off. Sakura lingered for a moment as Naruto began to walk away, then she asked him; "Hey, Naruto...are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nothing significgant, just some training." He replied aimlessly.

"...Oh, there was a girl who wanted me to ask you to meet her somewhere..."

"...Blind date..."

"Yeah..."

"Where i gotta be?"

...To be continued! duhnduhnduhn...

Omake (sorta)

Sakura was quietly eating her lunch, alone. She really didn't have any friends. She was about to take a bite into her riceball when a loud blonde girl walked up to her.

"Hey, Sakura...?" the blonde girl asked.

"Oh, Ino...uhmm...hi..." she replied, shyly.

"You got the best team. You've got Sasuke, and...Naruto's his name, right?"

"...Yeah..."

"Could you ask the new guy if he's free tomorrow aftrernoon? Like for a date?"

"...uhm...sure...I guess..."

"...Just point him in the direction of my family's shop, I'm probably there by 2...okay?"

"...ok..."

"Thanks! Bye!"

A/N: Sorry it's short...but I'm sleepy!

A/N: The above statement is now irrelevant.

Update: I remembered my original intentions, and altered this accordingly. Try to observe the difference.

Update Two: Added some stuff.


	3. Tangentally Necessary Plot Events

The Tempest

Naruto w/kick-ass ninja skills from the start. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up hearing the loud call of his clock. He walked across his room and turned it off. The clock said **5:30** in big red numbers. He took a quick shower, getting dressed afterwards in his usual attire, adding his small yet deadly arsenal of weapons. He ate a blueberry muffin and quickly downed some apple juice. He then took a small blank scroll, and packed it with some lunch food. Taking one final look in the mirror, he departed. (A/N: If anyone cares, he's got a modified shuriken holster that lets him also stow a small scroll. Also carries tool pouch, and a Ninjato (short, striahgt sword that is ideal for stealth or intood combat) as a side-arm.)

He arrived at his training ground at roughly 7:03, being the last of the genin to arrive. They waited for hours…and hours. Obito showed up at roughly 10:30.

"Sorry I was late…I was…helping an old lady move some furniture."

"You had sex last night." Naruto said.

"How did you know that?" Obito asked, dumbfounded.

"Scent. You smell like pheromones, and they're female." The blonde replied.

"Alright…I was busy sharing some carnal knowledge, thank you for sharing that information…"

There was a long, awkward pause. Obito is now holding two bells.

"Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me by noon. Whoever doesn't have one by noon isn't getting any lunch. You may begin…now!" he said, taking a relaxed taijutsu stance.

Sasuke and Sakura took to the trees, but Naruto drew his sword with his left hand and got ready for a fight.

"You're a bold one, aren't you?"

"Afraid so."

Naruto then disappeared in a blur, cut the bells, grabbed them, and disppeared again.

He quickly gave them to his other two teammates, and then led them back to their sensei.

"So, did we pass?" Sakura squealed, glomping Sasuke.

"Well, yeah, but...Iwas hoping for a better fight than THAT...on the other hand, you did pass the test in about ten seconds."

Several hours Naruto stood across the street from a flower shop. _I've never even met this girl before. Plus, girls aren't exactly my forte._ Swallowing his fears, he entered the store.

"Uhm...hello?" he said, his voice lacking it usual confidence.

"Oh...hi!" said a beautiful blonde girl his age.

"So...yeah." Naruto said, appearing even more lost than before.

"Wow...you don't know much about girls, do you?" the blonde asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then I'll teach you."

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome. My name is Ino, by the way."

"So, Ino-chan, what am I going to be taught today?"

"Well, I'll tell you how simple it is. Spend time with girls, get to know us as people, and see if you're interested romantically. If you like someone, then you ask them out..."

"Oh, I see. They should really write that in books."

"They do. If you go to a bookstore, they have whole sections about this stuff."

"Oh, I usually just went straight to ninjutsu and taijutsu manuals."

"So...did I give you any ideas?" Ino asked.

"...Would you like to go on some kind of date?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." She said. _YES!_ she thought. Two boys came into the room, one fat and one skinny.

"Oh, you're that...Naruto, right?" The skinny one said.

"Yeah...is that you, Shikamaru?" Naruto replied.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Choji, how's it been?" Naruto asked.

"Good, good. Asuma-sensei was gonna take us out for some dinner because we passed the test. We came by to see if you were going to come with us." Choji said, turning to Ino.

"I can close early and come along. I don't have to pay, do I?" She asked.

"He's paying," Shikamaru said, "and we all know that's a mistake he'll learn from."

"You guys mind if I come? I could really go for some food I didn't have to kill first." Naruto asked, noting his days in the woods of the Land of Earth.

"I'm too lazy to say no, and Ino's gonna be mad at us if we don't...so yeah." Shikamaru replied.

* * *

Naruto was bored. Very Bored. Not to mention that it felt like Monday everyday. He'd spent the last week with D-Ranked days, spending his free time with Ino or training with Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was learning Earth Release very quickly, and her control was excellent, but she had the least chakra of the three. She was also learning genjutsu, as Sasuke had little interest and Naruto's own skill in illusions was lacking. Sasuke spent five days learning the _**Shattering Glass Eye**_, and also learned _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and some Fire Release techniques. He was becoming skilled in offensive combat, although the only defensive maneuvers he had involved getting out of the way. On Sunday, Naruto went around to various Jonin and learned a few of their techniques.

On day twelve of this, he'd had enough. "Fuck this! I want a real mission!" he said, burning the D-Rank scroll he'd been handed by the Third Hokage.

"I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Said the Third.

"Who? Who?A Feudal Lord? A Princess?" Sasuke shouted loudly.

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come here?" the Third said, shouting the last bit.

"Keep your pants on. I'm coming." said an old man entering the door.

"Ok, so we're protecting an old guy," Naruto said. "Can't be too bad."

"Shouldn't be. I hired you guys just in case." the old dude replied. "Name's Tazuna, by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said, shaking Tazuna's hand. "Your a civil engineer, right?"

"Yeah, actually." Tazuna replied. "You guys will be escorting me to the Wave Country."

"Sweet! I've never to the beach!" Sasuke said rather randomly.

"Sasuke-kun, you seem a bit hyperactive today." Sakura said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, I stopped taking my pills. They were messing up my kidneys." Sasuke replied.

"Oh...okay."she replied.

"So, we gonna get this gravy train a-rolling?" Naruto asked.

"Gravy Train?" Sasuke said, facevaulting.

"You guys have an hour to prepare for this mission." Obito told them, before teleporting away.

* * *

A/N: Fixed some stuff, slowed it down a bit.


	4. Battle in the Woods!

The Tempest

Naruto w/kick-ass ninja skills from the start. AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was the first to arrive at the gate, having changed bathed and changed clothing. He now wore a long-sleeved orange shirt with a large, red Konoha leaf on the chest. He wore ankle length pants of the same red, with his special shuriken holster, with his ninjato slung at his left side. His forehead protector was a long, red bandana. His sandals were also red.

Sasuke arrived, hand in hand with Sakura, both looking ready. Tazuna arrived but three minutes later. Immediately, Obito came out of the wall, using the Hidden Among Rocks Technique.

"Woah! How'd you do that!" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"It's a supplementary earth move," said Sakura, "I've been working on it for a couple days now."

"Let's head out!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. They left the village gates and the leaf village far behind them. As they were walking, a sudden barrage of Shuriken came at them. Obito grabbed Tazuna and they blended into the ground

_**Earth Release: Earth Dome!**_ Sakura responded with an impressive dome or rock, however, she fell to her knees in weakness. They were protected from the initial assault, although movement could be heard.

"Sasuke, see what's up, I'll help Sakura." Naruto said.

Sasuke left the safety of the earthen shield, and saw two near-identical missing nin, each from the Hidden Mist, wearing armor and clawed gauntlets. They both shot their gloves at him, which he dodged by jumping high into a tree. He felt a tingle in his eyes, they felt much different. He was seeing colors he'd never thought existed, and he saw his enemies immediately. He bounded out of the tree, landing 35 feet away from them. They shot their gloves at him again. He had a move he had wanted to test for a couple weeks, and this was his chance.

_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ He poofed up an additional copy of himself, and they both performed _**Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!**_ The flames zipped down the chains of their gloves, which the two detatched, and jumped to opposite sides, each jumping back at Sasuke after bouncing off trees. Sasuke jumped high into the air, and the two missing-nin collided with eachother. He then used _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!**_, which launched a ball of fire down towards the men, incapacitating them. He landed awkwardly on the ground, smiling. "I got them!" he shouted.

* * *

"I'm impressed." Obito said, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"All you did was hide in the ground," Sasuke replied. "How's Sakura holding up?" he asked, turning to Naruto.

"I replenished her chakra, but she exerted a lot of effort. She'll need to keep it easy for a couple weeks, and she'll have to undergo some training to expand her reserves." He replied.

"I'll carry her then." Sasuke said, picking her up, bridal style.

The group continued their walk through the woods.

* * *

Long time between updates. Review!

If you're wondering, Naruto taught Sakura a bunch of Earth Release, and Sasuke fire moves and shadow clones.


	5. Prologue

The Tempest

Naruto w/kick-ass ninja skills from the start. AU. This Chapter will tell you how this started. It will probably be long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was seven years old. He had been having a bad day. He came home to find his apartment building burned down. He became very angry, and felt a surge of power. With all his might, he held it back.

"Seems like you need a place to stay..." a ninja said. "I'm Mizuki. I teach at the academy. You can stay with me, if you do me a favor. The Hokage is letting me borrow the Scroll of Seals. If you could go pick it up for me, I'll give you a hot meal and a place to stay until we can find you a new home."

"Ok, I'll go get it." Naruto replied.

He went into the Hokage's tower. He was surprised to find that no one was there. He searhed the rooms until he found a huge scroll. He strapped it to his back. It was quite heavy. He left the tower, and went to the place Mizuki told him to come to, a training ground outside the village.

"Give me the scroll."

"I don't know if this is yours..." Naruto said.

"Would you like to know why everyone hates you, why I had to burn your house down?"

"You burned my house down! You're a doodoo-head!" Naruto shouted.

"You're the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Fourth didn't defeat it...no one could." He laughed.

Naruto became angry again, although he couldn't hold it back this time. His hair went wild, his nails grew, and the line-marks on his face became more prominent. His eyes became red, with slit pupils that could strike fear into even the bravest of hearts. Naruto rushed Mizuki, who drew a giant Shuriken. Naruto punched Mizuki hard, then picked him up and threw him very far, back into the village. He knew that he could not go back to the village, so he ran as far as he could, unknowingly running far Northwest. He ran for three days with his new energy fueling him. He eventually happened upon a house of stone, with steam rising from the chimney before collapsing. A tall man in red armor emerged from the hut.

"Hmm...this is no ordinary kid." the man said, taking him inside.

* * *

Naruto awoke, with three strange people look at him. One was an incredibly tall man, wearing red armor, wearing a forehead protector with rocks on it. The second man also had the rock-logo, although his was on a bizarre crown. He had red hair and a beard, and wore brown armor. The third was a weird, pretty girl with green hair and orange eyes. She was thin and fit, and her forehead protector was on her arm, and had something that looked like an arrow split in half. She was the first to speak.

"Han found you in the woods. Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Fu, by the way."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I found out I'm the host for the Nine-Tailed Fox. I ran away because I hurt someone who burned my house down." He said.

"You can stay with us...we are hosts, too. I am the host for the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle."

"I'm Roshi, and I'm the host of the Four-Tailed Monkey. The big guy is Han. He doesn't talk much, and he's the host of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse."

"Dolphin-Horse?" Naruto asked.

"It allows him to move at extreme speeds and use Boil Release." Roshi explained. "My tailed beast allows me to use Lava Release. Fu can use incredible Lightning Release. The beetle gives her incredible strength and she can fly if she uses it's power."

"You...can stay with us. We will train you...together..." Han said.

"Can I ever go back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"In time. You should wait a few years, at least."

* * *

A/N: I thought Kishimoto should've done more with these hosts, so I'm using them here. They teach Naruto how to use Water (from Han), Fire (From Han and Roshi), Earth (from Roshi), and Lightning (from Fu). He'll also know pretty much every jutsu in the Scroll of Seals.


End file.
